Temporal Distortions
by MacGateFan
Summary: VoyagerDoctor Who Crossover. What happens when a Time Lord meets a Starfleet Captain. With the 5th Doctor and Peri.
1. 1

Title: Temporal Distortions  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac (ColMackenzieJAG@aol.com)   
Disclaimers: Voyager and her crew belong to Paramount Pictures while  
the Doctor, Peri, as well as the TARDIS belong to the BBC.  
*************  
  
"What was that!" Peri cried out.  
  
The Doctor, an odd man with a strange obsession with cricket, replied,  
"We must have hit some temporal distortion. We've been thrown off  
course."  
  
"As usual," the young Earth woman muttered. "Why is it we never seem  
to have any luck?"  
  
Ignoring the comment, the Doctor worked on regaining control of the  
TARDIS. "There we are. Perfectly safe."  
  
He opened the view screen. "Oh yes, perfectly safe... in an alien  
space ship," Peri responded sarcastically.  
  
**************  
  
"Captain," Harry Kim said, "I'm reading a temporal distortion about  
two light years from our present location."  
  
Captain Janeway sighed. She was not in the mood to get into another  
temporal dispute. "Mr. Paris, plot a course away from the  
distortion."  
  
"Aye, Captain!"  
  
"It's gone!"  
  
Janeway looked up at Harry. "Ensign?"  
  
Before he could respond, Tuvok spoke up. "Captain, a small vessel has  
materialized in Cargo Bay one."  
  
"Take a team down there immediately," she replied. Her first office  
looked at her questioningly. Janeway just shrugged. "You have the  
bridge, Commander."  
  
*************  
  
"Um, Doctor..."  
  
"What is it now, Peri?" he replied, not looking up from the console.  
  
"Whoever owns this ship isn't very happy about our intrusion. There  
are a bunch of them outside with weapons of some sort."  
  
The Doctor grinned and opened the door. "Lets not disappoint them."  
  
Peri crossed her arms. "I don't know about you, but I have no desire  
to be shot."  
  
"Who said anything about being shot? I wasn't planning on misbehaving...  
were you?"  
  
Before she could respond, he was out the door. She sighed and  
followed him out. One of these days his curiosity was going to kill him.  
  
***********  
  
Captain Janeway arrived in the Cargo Bay to see a man step out from the... She did a double take. It looked like an old police box from England. How did it get here, she wondered. Shrugging, she walked over to him.   
  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway--"  
  
The man smiled, extending his hand, and spoke up before she could say anything more. "Good day, Captain. I'm known as the Doctor, and this is Peri."  
  
Realizing that this man and young woman couldn't possibly be hostile, she turned to Tuvok, who dismissed his team, but remained with Captain Janeway. "I have to admit, I was somewhat surprised at your abrupt arrival. I usually like to speak with visitors before they arrive on my ship."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about that," The Doctor replied. "There was some sort of temporal distortion which caused me to lose control of the TARDIS. Your ship was the closest place to materialize."  
  
Janeway inwardly groaned when she put two and two together. This man had something to do with time travel. "Well, I'm certain we'll have much to discuss. Mr. Tuvok will take you to our guest quarters so you can freshen up. When you've done so, he'll bring you up to my ready room."  
  
"Wonderful. Thank you very much, Captain." Peri nodded as well and followed Tuvok and the Doctor.  
  
"Senior officers, report for a staff meeting in ten minutes." 


	2. 2

***************  
Temporal Distortions  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
****************  
  
"And here we have Engineering," Neelix said. "I'm afraid they're busy  
repairing some conduits that were fried earlier today so we shouldn't  
go in at the moment. Voyager's Chief Engineer is half-Klingon so that's  
the best course of action."  
  
"Klingon?" Peri asked.  
  
Neelix nodded and told her about the race. "Ensign Bristow, counter  
clockwise!" a voice screamed.  
  
Peri inwardly cringed. "Sounds like a delightful race," the Doctor  
said.   
  
"Only you would think that, Doctor."  
  
"Well, we'd better leave before we're spotted." The three quickly  
ducked out of Engineering. "Our final stop is the Holodeck."  
  
"Holodeck?" Peri asked.  
  
"It's our place of recreation. It's the projection of holographic  
images to create simulations of different places and people. Captain  
Janeway says it's been around for many generations."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "That sounds most intriguing."  
  
Five minutes later, the trio arrived at their destination. "Well, it  
looks like they're both being used." He glanced at the panel for  
Holodeck 1. "Paris_Fly2. Now, this you have to see!"  
  
From the atmosphere, it seemed as though they were on a small  
shuttlecraft. A young man with sandy blonde hair sat at the controls  
doing various flips and swerving to miss the small asteroids.   
  
He sighed with satisfaction and said, "Computer, end program."  
  
The shuttlecraft dissipated from around them. Peri's eyes widened.   
"What the hell?"  
  
"Amazing," the Doctor said.   
  
Tom turned at the voices. "Hey, Neelix."  
  
"Hey, Tom. I don't know if you've gotten the chance to meet our  
guests. This is the Doctor and his companion, Peri. This is  
Lieutenant  
Tom Paris, our pilot."  
  
Tom shook the man's hand. What is it with doctors and not having  
names lately? He then looked over at the woman. She was a few inches  
shorter than B'Elanna. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Peri's eyes twinkled. The man in front of her was the most gorgeous  
man she had ever set her eyes on. "Hi."  
  
"Ahem," the Doctor said. "Peri, Mr. Neelix still has more to show  
us."  
  
"I'd like to learn more about the holodeck," she replied.  
  
Tom smiled. "I'd be happy to show her."  
  
Neelix nodded. "The Captain wants to see them in her Ready Room at  
1700 hours, Tom."  
  
"She'll be there." As soon as they were gone, Tom looked back at  
Peri. "I take it you're from the 20th Century?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Your clothes. Everything about that time fascinates me. In fact,  
about a year ago, Voyager was pulled into a larger distortion that  
pulled you here. We ended up in 1996. I've been trying to recreate  
San Francisco from that time period, but there's something missing."  
  
Peri smiled. "Maybe I can help you. I have an aunt who lives in San  
Francisco."  
  
"That would be great!" Tom exclaimed. "Computer, begin program,  
SanFran96." 


	3. 3

************  
Temporal Distortions  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
"That was amazing, Tom!" Peri exclaimed as they headed to the  
turbolift. "I haven't been to San Francisco in a few years."  
  
Tom smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think the 20th Century was a  
great period in Earth's history."  
  
"Tom!"   
  
"Hey, Harry," Tom replied. He grinned when he saw him staring at  
Peri. "What's going on?"  
  
Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "B'Elanna's going to kick your  
ass, that's what's going on."  
  
"Damn, I forgot! Peri, this is my good friend, Harry Kim. He'll take  
you to the Captain's Ready Room. I'm sorry I have to cut this short..."  
  
Peri kept her attention on the younger man. "No problem. I'm sure  
Harry and I will be just fine."  
  
"Yeah... Just fine," Harry replied.  
  
***********  
  
Tom peered around the door and into the mess hall. There didn't seem  
to be any sign of B'Elanna. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside   
and headed over to Neelix.  
  
The Talaxian looked a bit nervous about something. "What's for  
dinner, Neelix?"  
  
"Um... Dinner? Uh... um..."  
  
Tom felt something hard and wet hit him on the back of the head. He  
turned around to see his girlfriend glaring at him. "Tom Paris, you're  
late."  
  
"I'm sorry, B'Elanna," he said. She ignored him and left the mess  
hall. Tom raced after her. "B'Elanna, wait, I can explain!"  
  
She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."  
  
"I was in the holodeck--" B'Elanna was about to say something, but  
Tom held up his hand. "Would you let me finish already? Neelix brought our visitors in on a tour and since Peri seemed fascinated with it, I showed her the version of San Francisco I was working on. She helped me out with some of the smaller details."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"That's all. I was taking her up to see the Captain when Harry  
reminded me about our dinner date. I'm really sorry, B'Elanna. I know  
I should have called you, but I was so excited about the program I  
completely forgot."  
  
She watched as he gave her the 'I'm sorry' look. She could never turn  
it down. B'Elanna always found herself lost in his blue eyes when he  
did that. "No, I'm sorry, Tom. I should have let you explain before I  
started chucking tomatoes at you."  
  
He smiled. "Why don't you help me clean up?"  
  
"Lead the way, Helmboy," she replied, taking his hand.  
  
*************  
  
"Enter." Harry led Peri into the Captain's Ready Room. "Thank you,  
Ensign Kim. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
The young girl watched Harry leave with love struck eyes. "Peri," the  
Doctor said, "come have seat. The Captain and I were just discuss--   
Peri!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Doctor, were you saying something?"  
  
Janeway laughed. "Have a seat, Peri. Would you like something to  
drink?"  
  
Peri thought for a moment. Harry told her about the Replicators and  
she wanted something she hadn't had since she joined the Doctor.  
"Chocolate milkshake, thank you."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
The three chatted amicably regarding their adventures. Peri's eyes  
shined with wonder. If she didn't have to be back in her time, she  
would stay with Captain Janeway and... Harry Kim.  
  
Now he was someone she could get to know. Smart, handsome, funny.   
Just what she looks for in a man. She glanced over at the Doctor. He  
would never let her remain here. And something told her Captain   
Janeway wouldn't be too keen on the idea either.  
  
The Doctor stood up. "Well, Captain, as much I as enjoyed our time  
here, we should really be going."  
  
Janeway smiled. "I understand, Doctor. I'll escort you to the Cargo  
Bay."  
  
**********  
  
Tom, Neelix, and Harry joined the Captain in the Cargo Bay. "We've had  
a delightful time," the Doctor said. "I'll certainly try to visit   
again one day."  
  
"That would be fantastic," Janeway replied.  
  
Peri smiled at Tom. "Thank you for letting me help you with San  
Francisco. It's really great to see a part of Earth again even if it  
wasn't real."  
  
"No problem," he replied, shaking her hand.  
  
Harry just stared at her and Tom had to push him closer. "So..."  
  
"So..." Peri kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for a great time."  
  
"No problem," Harry said, blushing.  
  
The two said their final goodbyes and entered the TARDIS. Tom glanced  
over at Harry and saw that he was still blushing. "How about a nice  
cold shower, buddy?" Tom asked, leading him out of the Cargo Bay.  
  
The Captain and Neelix followed, laughing.  
  
***********  
  
The Doctor looked over at his companion. She seemed very quiet. "You  
know you couldn't have stayed there, Peri."  
  
"I know, Doctor."  
  
"That's 10 centuries ahead of your time."  
  
"I know, Doctor."  
  
He smiled warmly at her. "You had a good time?"  
  
"I did because for once, no one tried to kill us."  
  
"Thank the heavens for small favors," he muttered. "Now, where to  
next? Androzani? I wonder if it's changed any, I haven't been there   
in a while..." 


End file.
